


Let's Hear It For America's Suitehearts

by applextree



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidfic, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applextree/pseuds/applextree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe, Andy, Pete and Patrick get ready for the 2016 Grammy Awards with a little (okay, a lot) of help from the ladies in their life.<br/>Pretty Joe/Marie-centric. Fluff to the extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hear It For America's Suitehearts

"Guys! You're going to be late, this is ridiculous." Marie calls up the stairs to the band. She heard a crash and laughter as her answer, so she headed back into the kitchen, shaking her head. Elisa and Meagan were standing at the counter, sipping wine as they waited for their men.   
"They're late for everything, are you surprised they're late to the Grammy's?" Elisa mused with a smile.  
"No, can't say I am," Marie laughed, "they'd be late to their own funerals, I think."  
Loud thumps down the stairs alerted them to the guys hurrying downstairs. Patrick picked up Declan from the hallway and carried him into the kitchen to join the others. As Patrick sat him down on the counter, Declan giggled and reached for his father's glasses.   
"Oh, Joe, honey. You're a mess." Marie pretended to scold, "You guys weren't going to let him out in the public like this, were you?" She asked Patrick, Andy and Pete.  
"Don't blame me, he wouldn't listen to us!" Patrick joked, putting his hands up. Joe smiled as Marie tried to flatten his afro of hair, to no avail. She gave up and moved on to his tie.  
"You're almost 32 years old, honey, and you can't tie your own tie?" She joked. Joe was about to give his snarky reply when he felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked over to see Ruby at his feet, arms extended.   
"Up!" Ruby demanded, with a grin on her face, to which Joe was happy to oblige. Once in his arms, she promptly messed up Joe's hair again.   
"Ruby!" Marie laughed tiredly.   
"Daddy look better." The two year old declared. The room roared with laughter.  
"Someone has a future as a beautician!" Andy joked from the bathroom, poking his head out, while he tried to get his bowtie on straight. He groaned, "Anyone know how to tie this? It's just not working."   
"I'm coming, Andy." Elisa laughed before popping a pretzel in her mouth and leaving the room to help the drummer.   
There was a short pause, filled with munching, before Pete said "Sorry we couldn't get you guys tickets too, really wanted you to come."   
"No worries," Meagan assured him, putting her arm around his waist, "we're going to have a girls' night. The kids will crash soon, so we can drink wine," she gestured to the bottle in front of them, "and watch the show."   
"Yeah, 'xept for me!" Bronx chimed from the next room, "I'm seven, I can stay up late now!" He told them as he ran into the kitchen and climbed the bar stool.  
"Oh, you can, huh?" Pete challenged, one eye brow raised and a smirk on his lips.  
"Yeah dad, I'm not a baby anymore, I don't need a bed time." Bronx assured his father.   
"Five bucks says you're out like a light after--no, before--we perform." Pete said, Joe and Patrick "oooh" in the background.  
"How late did your mom let you stay up last time?" Meagan asked the child, reaching over to play with his hair.  
Bronx screwed up his face in concentration, "I don't remember."   
"She told me you were asleep at nine o'clock." Pete put in. Bronx shrunk in his seat in embarrassment as the adults grinned at each other.  
"Well, I got up early that day, I was so tired." Bronx reasoned, sitting up again.  
"Do you take the bet or not, kid?"   
"You're on dad! But how will you know?" The two shook hands.  
"I'll text him updates all night long." Meagan assured him.  
Elisa and Andy emerged from the bathroom, Andy looking much less stressed than before. Marie was finally satisfied in her husband's outfit and hair, much to Joe's hidden relief, "Now, Pete, Joe, make sure you don't get too drunk, okay? No on-camera accidents." She said, Joe kissed her in response.   
"Ewwwww!" Bronx squealed and Ruby imitated the sound, laughing.  
"Oh, shush, kid." Joe teased, tickling Bronx on his side.  
"You guys need to get going!" Elisa scolded, "Please don't be late to the Grammy's!" she laughed. Patrick checked his watch and gave her a kiss. Almost as an afterthought, and after a loud throat clearing from his wife, Patrick stepped back and handed Declan to her. The toddler whined as he watched his dad walk out the door, followed by Andy. Joe put Ruby on a chair next to Bronx, kissed her head and hurried out the door. After smooching Meagan and Bronx, who protested wildly, Pete quietly snuck into the next room where Saint lay, fast asleep in his pack and play. Pete smiled and gently planted a kiss on his youngest son's head. He then hurried out the door to follow his band.   
"To the Grammy's!" Patrick said as Pete climbed into the limo to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FOB fic. I may continue if anyone is interested.


End file.
